You're stuck with me
by SaIvatoreSister
Summary: 6x01 and the episodes after... this is kinda a smut with Damon and Bonnie when they were stuck in that time loop thingie. They are drunk and take it a little too far. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

I scooted down the aisle, balancing on the cart. I left one leg in the air, occasionally pushing off the ground to keep up speed.

Damon looked on, slowly catching up as I stopped to look at some tomatoes.

I picked one up. I rub its smooth, silky skin.

Memories came flooding back. Elena, Caroline and me. We were at Caroline's house for a sleepover.

Caroline's mum was encouraging us to cook. We decided on tomato salad and toast. Not the best combination but we were trying to be creative.

"Bonnie."

I snap back into reality and look up from the now squished tomato in my hand.

I missed them so much. It hurt.

I dropped the tomato on the ground and shook my hand, attempting to get the juice off.

"Well, someone's going to have to pay for that tomato and it's not gonna be me. Oh wait. I forgot. There's no one to pay."

I assumed he's trying to break the tension.

I forced a laugh.

"You ok?" He said, his voice serious now.

"Fine" I said without realising it. I've gotten so used to saying the word I never hesitate to say it.

I knew he was frowning before I turned around.

"Damon. I'm fine."

I stuff my hands into my jean pockets.

"What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking a steak and mashed potato." He grins.

"I guess I could work with that." I say.

"Ok enough of this. It's depressing. Get in the cart."

"What?"

"You heard me, get in the cart"

I look at him suspiciously and climb into the cart.

He pushes the cart through the empty aisles.

I scream in delight.

He slows down the cart and I slow down my giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Damon cook had slowly become one of my favourite things to do.

His concentration on the steaming pot was fascinating. The way he spun round to grab some herb behind him. It was almost like he was dancing. I took another sip of the wine he poured for me. I feel light headed and carefree.

He caught me staring.

"What? Afraid I'm gonna poison you?" he said as he sprinkles something in the pot.

"Maybe."

He grins.

We eat dinner, which is surprisingly good. Maybe being trapped in a time loop is making Damon's cooking skills better.

He starts cleaning up the dishes. We agreed that we would take turns with the dishes, although Damon sometimes just runs away and pretends he doesn't know that he's supposed to be doing them.

I've never realised how sexy Damon was. Stop. Stop thinking that Bonnie. That's Elena's boyfriend.

Well, he's dead. I mean, does that make him available?

Nope. Nope. I'm not doing this.

I clear my throat, and grab the paper.

Damon looks up. "Found out what that word was?"

"Not yet."

I hear his footsteps coming and try to stop myself from looking at him.

He leans over my shoulder. He smelt whiskey and like the wonderful soup he was cooking.

"Hm." he mumbles.

I felt his gaze shift to me. I can't help but look at him.

His eyes are unreal. It's scary.

I catch myself staring at his lips and I can't stop.

He's so close to me I can feel his breath on my neck.

I lick my lips.

He watches my every move. Like a predator watching it's prey.

I'm about to move away when I feel his lips suddenly on mine. It felt so good.

I kiss back, and I forget everything I was worried about. Everything melts away in a blissful happiness.

He wraps his arms around my waist.

I swing my arms around his neck.

We sit like this for a few minutes. All the while kissing.

I feel his hands shift down to my thighs. He grabs onto them and shifts them onto his hips.

I don't stop him.

Without me noticing, he's moved us onto a bed.

He lays me down and looks at me.

He doesn't say anything, He just looks at me with a questioning look.

I nod slightly.

He gently puts his hands on my waist. It tingles where ever he touches. He pulls up my shirt.

I raise my arms and he pulls the shirt off and tosses it on the floor.

I feel something hard pressing on me.

 _ **Hey there! hope you enjoyed this chapter, If there is any mistakes I apologise. I was very tired when I wrote this... Anyway, favourite this if ya liked it and I'll be sure to upload another chapter as soon as possible! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

She starts shuffling, trying to get off my shirt. I stop and take it off. Bonnie's hands ran up my torso.

We're both drunk. This shouldn't be happening.

Maybe just once.

We both take off our pants. I move her up the bed and lay her head down on the pillow.

I touch her soft breasts ever so lightly, and she moans in delight.

I look up at her, her eyes are closed, and her head tipped back, pushing her chest up.

I smooth my hand down her body and she grabs me and pulls me close.

He's so gentle. His hands are so soft, so warm.

I can't wait anymore. This is torture.

He kisses me on the neck, then moves down until he gets to my breasts.

My breaths get shorter, quicker. Everywhere he kisses feels warm and tingly.

I can feel the pressure against me again. This time more extreme.

He's suddenly in me. Throbbing.

I moan out in complete happiness.

He thrusts and I grab onto the sheets.

The bed rocks up and down, our naked bodies glued together.

I'm on the edge, He keeps thrusting faster and faster.

I can't hold out any longer, I scream out in pleasure.

I feel like I'm exploding, but in a good way.

He groans, and pulls out.

We lay by each other side for a while.

I turn my head to look at him. I follow his gaze to the ceiling.

"Wow." I say.

He grabs a bottle of something on the table beside us.

He takes a swig and hands it to me. I stare at the bottle, then grab it.

I take a long guzzle.

"Easy there, Bon Bon."

I stop and cough.

He chuckles.

I just slept with Elena's boyfriend.

I giggle hysterically.

 _ **Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! I know it's a short chapter, but I'm uploading a long one very soon :P Drop a review and favourite this if you would like to see more!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I've been awake for a while now, just staring at her.

She was lying on my chest, her arms wrapped around me.

I stroke her hair, and she shuffles.

She wakes up. She moans and grabs her head.

I pretend to be asleep. Keeping my eyes open just a little.

She looks confused, and her eyes search the room, eventually landing on me.

"Fuck" She whispers

"Fuck" I whisper.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck."

I look around the room, searching for clothes.

Ugh. why did he have to throw them ALL the way over there?

I had three choices. I could use the sheet we where lying under, Steal his shirt, or take the risky choice to run across the room naked to get my clothing.

Well.

I guess I'm going to have to use his shirt.

I reach down, the sheet slips for a second.

I pull it up and go bright red, even though I'm pretty sure he was asleep.

I grab his shirt and put it on.

I tiptoe out of the room. God, I needed to pee.

I tiptoe down the hallway.

Suddenly he's right in front of me.

"I believe you have something of mine." He grins.

I blush.

"W-Well, if you hadn't thrown my clothes all the way across the room, then I wouldn't have to steal your shirt" I say, trying to put up a fight.

"Oh shush, I have a hangover, I don't need to be lectured."

He's making pancakes again.

The silence is deafening.

I clear my throat.

"Damon, we need to talk"

"Of course."

I sigh.

"Last night was a mistake, we were both drunk and… " I say nervously.

"I was thinking the same thing. Forget it happened?" He asks.

"Thank god you agree."

The rest of the day was awkward, we kinda dodged each other as much as possible.


End file.
